THE GAMERS CODE OF CONDUCT 2
by Chunksftw
Summary: Chunks is back with his friends. An unknown visitor arrives. Is the visitor Friend or Foe.


THE GAMERS CODE OF CONDUCT: PART 2

The air was thin it was drizzling. The night was still young. I was standing in front of my mother's grave. Since her death the only family I have was Elfy. She was nice she has guided me through the hard times in my life. She was everything to me. "Mom if you can hear me, I miss you Elfy helps me through to get through this time." I took a step back and turned to walk back to the car that I drove.

Elfy was waiting for me she was standing under a tree. "I know it's tough to get through this time but I'm always here for you Sam." She said with sympathy. "Tiffany thanks for helping me but I'm fine." I said. She walked with me back to the car it was a black SUV. I got into the car. I was sad and angry about what Widow did to my mother.

I started driving to the airport. "Jessica I know you worry about me but what happened has happened." I said. She just looked at me. "Did you hear about the new recruit?" She asked. "Shinjinator?" I asked. "Yeah, his the new guy from japan." She said. "His had a rough life." "But he is like two years older than me." I said.

We arrived at the airport a helicopter was waiting for us. We got into the helicopter and it took off. We didn't talk a lot on the way back to base. After the war on the island things back at N.S was rough the drones were disabled for repairs. Every made the call to send agents out rather than wait for the drones to be repaired.

We reached base at around 2.00 am. Most of the agents that were sent out on missions had already returned from their missions. I got out of the helicopter and went to my quarters. I changed into my PJ's. I wore short blue navy shorts and a grey N.S t-shirt. I flopped on the bed and went to sleep. I was woken up to the sound of an alarm blaring. I jumped out of bed and opened my door. I grabbed an agent "What the hell is happening?" I asked. "There's a breach on the runway." He said.

I went into the elevator with a group of agents. We ran on to the runway to see a pod that had crashed on the runway. A girl she had sapphire eyes and brown curly hair. She wore a black t-shirt and a pair of grey leggings. A few agents came with their guns up. "Hold your position." Emperor said through a megaphone.

She raised her hands. Two agents detained her and took her to the cells. I had a feeling that something wasn't right with this girl she was probably 19 or younger. I had the task of interrogating her. So I went back to my room to get changed into my uniform. On the way to the interrogation room I picked up a cup of coffee. I sat down in front of her.

"Ok let's make this quick." I said. She glanced at me. "Ok what's your name?" I asked. "My name is Climax." She said. "You can't bluff me that easy kid." I said. Her face flushed red. "You're the kid." She said. "Hey you got a thing against me?" I asked. "Your under aged for this job don't you think?" she asked mocking me in the process.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Ok Climax, can I know why you crashed in our facility?" I asked. "My base was under attacked by a group of soldiers." She said tears pouring from her eyes. "Can I know who you work for?" I asked. She wiped the tears. "I was experimented on in a secret facility under the name F.S.U" she said. I got up from my seat and walked out of the room.

"I have a bad feeling about her, Chance." I said. "Relax we can trust her." Chance said. I just gave a nod. I walked down the hall towards the elevator. I was still sceptical about Climax she looked like a nice girl but I had a feeling that her intentions were different. I walked out of the elevator towards my office. I sat down on my office chair. I sighed to myself. "Hey Chunks are you ok?" Pheebs asked. "You know that girl from this morning?" I asked her. "Yeah, what about her?" she asked. "I don't trust her." I said.

"Somethings up with her I can feel it." I said starting up my computer. "With her hot looks she is the perfect, let's call cougar." I said. She laughed. "You actually pose her as a threat." She said. "Chunks think about it she was a lab rat of the F.S.U why would she want to destroy this place." She said. She walked out of my office. "I hope you are right." I whispered to myself.

I decided that I was taking this Climax thing to seriously. I needed a brake anyway. I went to the cafeteria it was packed. I saw the guys hanging around Climax even Chance and Emperor were there. I grabbed a sandwich and cup of coffee and sat with the girls. "Hey guys?" I said. They all had this disapproving look on their faces. "Ugh I can't believe that Climax is earning all the fame." Cassie said.

A smirk rose from my face. "Having a bad day huh?" I said. "I thought that she wasn't a threat but now she sucked the blood out of Emperor." Cassie said. "At least Chunks is ok." Elfy said. "Yeah Chunks why aren't you going crazy for Climax?" Cassie asked. "He has a thing against her." Pheebs said. The girls kept on gossiping about how Climax was earning all the fame around base.

I finished my sandwich and coffee. I walked out of the cafeteria. I went to the archive and tried to get some info on Climax. But every single drop of info was what I already knew. She truly was a ghost. I got frustrated by what was happening so I decided to walk down to the holding cell where they kept Widow.

She was lying in bed looking up at the white roof. "Ah looks like someone wants to pay a visit." She said in a seductive tone. I entered her cell and sat on a chair. "What do you see in kicks?" I asked. "You know Chunks I always saw something in you. Kicks wanted to recruit you but we were too late." She got up from her bed. "When was the last time you has fun Chunks?" She asked. "Honestly, I never got laid before." I said in a casual tone.

She was really close to my body. Our lips met her hands formed around my neck. I grabbed her body. She let out a moan. Then our kiss broke. "See that wasn't so bad." She said. "You know you can really put up a show." I said. She let out a laugh. "So you think that I was acting." She said. "I'm not like Climax, Chunks." She said. "It was nice having fun with you." I said. "Come back anytime for more." She said waving a hand.

I walked down the hallway to the elevator. I had that feeling of guilty pleasure I tried to forget about what happened. I decided to call it a day as I was tired. I got back to my quarters and changed into my night attire. I sat on the chair and read a few pages from a novel that I bought in New York. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door I got up to see a file I picked it up. It was a mission. I sat down on my desk and observed the mission info.

MISSION TYPE: IFFILTRATION

TARGET: INFO COLLECTION

CLIMAX IS STILL A GUEST AT N.S. WE REQUIRE INFO ON HER. RECOVER AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. YOUR TEAM WILL BE SENT TO A BASE IN THE HIMALAYAS. THIS WILL BE A THREE DAY MISSION CURRENTLY SEVERAL OF OUR AGENTS ARE UNAVAILABE FRO THIS MISSION THE AGENTS ARE LRO PIGGYJAYS, LRO MJ, SUB-GENARAL LOADOUT WILL BE THE M5-SCILENCED, LASER MODULE,CAYOTE SCOPE. GOOD LUCK

SQUAD:

HRO PHEEBS

LRO CHUNKS

FM SHINJINATOR

LRO ELFY

PILOT:

HRO SIKES

With the drones down this mission will have a lot of chances of going wrong. I walked down to the barracks and got ready for the mission. I was worried about Elfy joining on this mission I didn't want to lose her I love her. I loaded a clip into my M5 and my five seven. I saw Shinji walking out of the barracks.

I followed him onto the runway. A jet was waiting for us. I entered the jet and sat in the seat beside Elfy. "Hey don't worry too much." She said. "What makes you think about that?" I asked. "Sam you're a bad liar don't you know that." She said. "Really?" I asked in this belief. "I was just kidding ok." She said. "Oh, trying to be flirty." I said.

The jet took off and I was enjoying the view. "Alright, since Chance chooses me to become squad leader I get to call the shots." Pheebs said. "Hey Pheebs don't get to cocky on this." Elfy said. "Hey Shinji why so quite?" I asked. "I don't talk a lot." He said. "So what up with Climax?" I asked. "We trying to get Info on her and try to find out what F.S.U means." Pheebs said.

I closed my eyes and had a nap. I was in a room my hands were tied to a chair. Climax was sitting in front of me. "Look who's awake." She said. "What are you doing?" I asked. She let out a laugh "What do you think I'm going to destroy N.S from the inside." She said taking a knife and stabbing it in my chest.

My eyes flew open. I was in the jet we landed in a mountain base. I walked out of the jet with the others. "Where are we?" I asked. "We are in one of our allies' base." Sikes said. "Hello and welcome to R.C. Mountain Base." A girl said. She had a blonde ponytail tied and a snow white skin tone. "MY name is Alice. CyberCarrot would like to see you." She said. We followed her until we reached a room. Alice left the room. "Welcome to the Himalayas. I expect you people to get your mission done and get out of my base as soon as possible." Cyber said. "What a welcome." Sikes said. "What do you expect a bottle of champagne?" he said mocking. "Just show us our quarters." Shinji said.

We followed Alice to our quarters. "Here you go." She said. We stopped in front of a room. "Just one room?" Sikes asked. "Sorry but Cyber asked you guys to share the room." Alice said. "Unbelievable." Shinji said. "Hey look at the good side we get to stay with the girls." Sikes said. Pheebs rolled his eyes. "Don't get any ideas." Pheebs said. Sikes let out giddy laugh. "Oh I will have a tone of them."

Once every one got settled in I stripped into my underwear. I noticed that Elfy and Pheebs were looking at me. "You girls done checking me out?" I asked. They looked away immediately "Hey it's not like you won't check us out when we strip." Elfy said. I wrapped a towel around my waist. Sikes and Shinji were talking on their beds. I walked out of the room and went to the showers. I took a nice hot shower and walked back to the room.

Alice was waiting in front of the room she looked at me and blushed. "Don't worry I get this a lot." I said. I opened the door and Alice followed into the room. "Sorry, but I would like to say that hope you enjoy your stay and if you need anything just go to the lobby." She said. "Ok no problem, thanks." I said. She blushed and left. I closed the door and got dressed.

"Ok it's our turn." Pheebs said. "Now you're talking." Sikes said. Elfy and Pheebs stripped into their underwear. Sikes let out sound like a horse. "Geeze, Sikes at least try to control yourself when we give you pleasure." Elfy said. "Yeah, Sikes their putting up a show man have some control." I said. Elfy suddenly jumped on me to fall on my bed. "Love you baby." She said.

After they left the room I went upstairs to the lobby. I saw Alice at the reception. I walked to her she looked at me and started blushing. "Hey there." I said. "Hey." She said. "You want to have some coffee with me?" I asked. "Sure." She said. She got up from her seat and walked with me to the cafeteria. We picked up a cup of coffee and sat on a bench.

"Why did you start blushing back at our room?" I asked. "I got to admit you do have a nice body." She said. I laughed. "Do you know anything about the F.S.U?" I asked. "Yeah we have some intel on them." She said. "Could I take a look at it?" I asked. "Sorry it's off limits for non-members." She said. Her expression changed to an evil look. "Well there is one way I can help you but you need to do something for me first." She said.

I followed her back to her room. She unlocked her door and grabbed my hand. She closed the door and locked it. She pushed me to the door and started kissing me all over. She took off my t-shirt and I took off her pants. She pushed me on to her bed. "You know I have never felt this fun in my life before." She said. I pushed her back. She started to take off her uniform. I pushed her against the door and kissed her she let out a moan. Her breathing was getting heavier.

She broke our kiss. She jumped on to her bed. "You know you're not that bad at kissing." She said. "I didn't expect you to be such a kisser." I said. "I'll send the file to you guys tomorrow." She said. I started getting dressed. "Thanks for the fun." I just gave her a kiss on the cheek. I unlocked the door and went back to my room.

I entered the room. Everyone was talking to each other. "Hey Chunks." Shinji said. "Hey guys." I said. "Where did you go Chunks?" Pheebs asked. "Oh I was just discovering the base." I said. "You smell of roses." Sikes said. "I do?" I asked myself. "Have you been hanging out with Alice?" Elfy asked with a death stare. "No." I lied. "You better." Elfy said.

I jumped on to my bed and fall into a deep sleep. There was a knock on the door. I got out of bed and opened the door. Alice was standing there in her uniform. "What time is it?" I asked with a tired voice. "It's 7.00 am babe." She said. I walked out of the room and closed the door. "You here to drop of the file?" I asked. "I keep my promises." She said blushing. She handed me the file. She was going to walk away. "Alice wait." I said. She stopped dead in her tracks. I walked over to her and kissed her. I savoured the moment.

I broke our kiss my heart was beating fast. She walked and waved to say goodbye. I walked back to the room everyone just woke up. "Who was that?" Pheebs asked. "That was Alice she sent me this." I said giving the file. "A file on the F.S.U." Pheebs said in shock. I went to the showers and took a shower and got armed and ready for the mission.

I walked onto the helipad and waited for the team. I started to question if going through all that trouble was worth it. What if it ended up a failure? I would disappoint the team. This was a big risk if Elfy found out that I was cheating on her I was dead. "Hey." Elfy said. "Hey." I answered back. "Is it cold or what?" She asked. I was thinking too much about this mission that I forgot about the weather. "Yeah it is really cold." I said. I saw Pheebs and Sikes walking towards us.

"Hello dudes." Sikes said. "Hey." Elfy said to Sikes. Shinji was loading a clip into his sniper rifle. Sikes hopped into the pilot seat. The rest of the squad went at the back. Sikes took off and Pheebs started the briefing. "Ok, listen up, according to the files the F.S.U is an experimental group off scientist that want to bring the next generation of weapon technology to do massive destruction to a certain object. Remember grab as much info as possible." Pheebs said. "Good luck guys." Shinji said.

Sikes landed the helicopter and we walked to the base. A snow storm was on its way and it was affecting the mission drastically. "I got something on my thermal scope." Shinji shouted. "What is it?" Pheebs asked. "It looks like there a door 2 clicks from our position." Shinji said. We walked to the location to see a door it was a blast door. There were no cameras, no guards. The base looked abandoned.

Sikes hacked the terminal opened the door. A breeze of hot air rushed out into the cold atmosphere. The technology was really old but the weapons were high grade. The guys decided to check on the weapons. I decided to rush to the filing cabinets. I browsed around and found a profile on Climax.

SUBJECT: TEST 101

NAME: CLIMAX

CODE NAME: CLIMAX101

ABILITIES: UNKOWN

OBJECTIVE: TO BECOME A SPY FOR THE F.S.U AND INFILTRATE ORGANISATIONS

STATUS: MISSING AND UNSTABLE

After I saw that I file I knew that N.S was in great danger. I spun around to see Sikes pointing a gun at my face. "Sikes what are you doing?" I asked. The others were knocked out. "I'm only doing my job." Sikes said a grin rose on his face. "You sick bastard." I said. "So you were working for T.D all along?" I asked. "Yup." He said. He knocked me on the head with his gun. I woke up. My vision was blurry. I got up and let my vision clear. I saw the squad. I looked around and everything was gone. I ran. I was week. My skin felt the cold of nature. I screamed like I lost my sanity. I walked back to the base. I tried to radio R.C base. There was only static.

I took out my gun and shot at the roof. Everyone got up. "What happened?" Elfy asked. "Sikes is T.D." I said. "Why did he do this?" Pheebs asked. I just laughed. "It's obvious sis." I said. Shinji picked up his rifle. "I'm not going to die in this stupid place." Shinji said. "Alright, let's get back home." I walked out of the facility the storm had passed.

I started to question what T.D would do to Climax. Would they control her and destroy N.S? What could we do we were stuck on a mountain base with no help, no food, no communication to the RC base. Suddenly, a helicopter it had the RC logo on it. Three soldiers came out of the belly of the helicopter. "Are you guys ok?" A girl asked. Her voice was familiar. "Alice? Is that you?" I asked. "She gave me a nod. "We caught Sikes when he landed at base. He said you guys didn't make it. From when he said that we knew something was up. Then I said that the base was abandoned and the base was under RC authority." She said.

"Then he took out his gun and started shooting. We had to kill him anyway." She said. "He deserves it." Elfy said. We got up on to the helicopter and returned to The RC base. The guys went back to the room. I followed Alice to inspect Sikes's belongings. "Chunks I was worried about you I thought he killed you." Alice said worried in her voice. We walked into a room with a few items in evidence bags. "Why do you worry about me Alice?" I asked her. She spun around and looked at me. "Because I love you Chunks." She said. Her eyes didn't lie. She hugged me. I hugged her back.

I decided not to check Sikes's belongings and take the file on Climax. Alice just left the room. I flipped through the pages and found was a picture a man with a woman and a girl in the middle. The picture looked like it was taken on a beach. They injected her with a serum that allows the patient to have supernatural abilities. The F.S.U was expecting Climax to have fire shoot out of her hand.

I was still questioning what the meaning of the acronym F.S.U. I flipped through some more pages and found the meaning of F.S.U it stands for Federal Science Unit. I walked out of the room and Alice was sitting on a bench waiting for me. I gave a small smile. Lately I have been spending more time with Alice rather than the team. I was worried it would affect my relationship with my squad.

I walked in the elevator and went back to my quarters. Alice just waited in the elevator. I walked into the room. The guys were packing up. "So you got anything on Climax?" Elfy asked. She walked closer and kissed me on the cheek. I handed her the file. I walked over to my bed and started packing my belongings. "Alright the pilot wants us to be on the runway." Pheebs said. "Hey who wants a bar od chocolate." Shinji said.

"I would like that." Elfy said. Shinji tossed her the chocolate bar. We walked out of the room and went on the runway. Alice was waiting. "Hope you enjoyed your stay." Alice said. "Tell Cyber next time get us separate rooms." Shinji said. "I will mention that to him." Alice said. The rest of the squad went up to the jet first. "Stay safe Chunks." Alice said "I will." I said. She gave me a piece of paper. It was her number. "Give me a call ok?" she said. "I will." I said.

I walked over to the jet and entered it. Alice took the elevator down. I felt Elfy place her hand on my hand. I closed my eyes and I slowly drifted to sleep. I woke up in a room. I knew it was dream. "Hello?" I said. No answer. I heard the clacking of shoes. A figure came walking it was climax. "You have returned back from your mission Chunks." She said. "Climax, think about what you're doing." I said. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this." She said. I saw evil in her eyes. An evil grin rose from her face.

She raised her hand and a ball of fire formed above her palm. Her eyes changed to a ruby red colour. She burned my body. I could see the flesh get burn by the fire I screamed. But I could not feel the pain. I woke up I was sweating. Elfy was looking at me there was a worried look on her face. "Did you have another nightmare?" She asked worried in her tone. "Yeah" I said with a moan. I felt dizzy. My head hurt.

I got up from my seat and exited the jet. We were not at the N.S base. "Why are we not at base?" I asked. "We need to refuel." Pheebs said. Shinji was talking on the phone. I saw a black helicopter fly from a distance. It was getting closer. Then I saw a gunner. "EVERONE GET DOWN!" Shinji shouted. The gunman fired at us. We were pinned. Elfy was bleeding. She got shot in the thigh and her left arm.

The helicopter landed and the gunman grabbed Elfy and flew off. We all got up and I was shocked with the attack that just happened. I had a feeling that this was planned by the F.S.U or Climax. I entered the jet. The pilot was dead. "Pheebs got anything from base?" I asked. "No contact with base Chunks." She said. I exited the jet. "Guys you might want to see this." Shinji said facing his tablet.

He handed me his tablet. There were pictures of the base it was destroyed. It was attacked. "Is this taken recently?" Pheebs asked. She looked disappointed. "Yeah this was 20 minutes ago." Shinji said. I took out my phone and dialled her number. I heard the beep of the phone after 2 beeps she picked up "Hello?" She said with a low crack in her voice. "Hey Alice it's me Chunks, sorry to bother you but can you send a chopper to NYC Airport." I said.

"It's like 2.00am over here Chunks what's going on?" Her voice sounding more worried. "Um the F.S.U attacked our base." I said trying not to freak out. "WHAT!" She shouted. "Are you ok is anyone injured?" She asked worried. "Most of us are fine but they took Elfy." I said. She let out a sigh. "I will send over some reinforcements." She said. "Thanks Alice." I said. She let out a little giggle before she hung up.

We waited in the airport for the helicopters to arrive. No one spoke a word. Everyone was just shock with what happened. I was thinking about Elfy. I remembered the day we went to the movies together and we joked on how bad the movie was. I smiled to that memory in my head. "What are thinking Chunks?" Pheebs asked. A smile rose from her face. My sister was still beautiful like always.

"Oh I was just thinking the stupid things I did with you back in the old days." I said. She got up from her seat and walked over to my side. "You know I still miss the way you kissed me back it New York." She said with a grin on her face. "You're a cheeky monkey aren't you?" I said. "Mabey we should take this to the toilet?" She asked. "Mabey not right now." I said my smile disappeared. She kissed me and went back to her seat.

I saw 2 helicopters land on the helipad. I saw Alice in her uniform. She waved at me. I replied with a wink. She started to blush. "Guess that's for us?" I said. We all walked down to the helipad and got into the helicopter. "Alice bring us to the N.S base." I shouted over the sound of the engine roaring. She gave a thumb up. Alice handed out radiation masks to each of us. "This is for our safety." She said.

I wore the radiation mask. I saw the base below us. There were collapsed buildings. Fire was raging all over the place. There were a few camps where they kept the injured. We landed and 2 soldiers came up to us. Alice walked in front of them. "They are with me." She said. We followed her to a tent that had a few beds. "This is where you will stay for the moment. Uniforms are on the bed and get changed." She said. Her eyes were always on me. She was looking to get a sneak peek.

She walked out of the room. I changed into my uniform. I walked out of the tent and Alice was waiting. "I was scared Chunks what if you died." She said. "Why do you worry about me so much?" I asked anger was at the edge of my tone. "It's because I love you." She said. "Alice, I'm with Elfy and I love her." I said. "I won't take no as an answer Chunks." I let out a low growl of anger.

The rest of the team came out they were dressed in their uniforms. Alice gave me an angry look. Alice showed us the armoury we grabbed a rifle and a handgun. "Alright I guess you guys are tired maybe you guys should rest." She said anger in her voice. "Alice can we talk, privately." I said. Her expression softened. I followed her into a tent. It was empty there was a table and a chair.

"Alice I'm sorry about what happened earlier." I said. She looked away her hair cover some part of her face. I could see a grin through her hair. Maybe I should move on there's a chance that Elfy was dead. "I have made my decision." I said. I moved her hair out of her face. "Will you except me?" I asked. She flung herself in to my arms. "Of course Chunks." She said.

I went back to the tent that we were staying. I flopped on the bed and went to sleep. I heard a girl screaming. "SAM! SAM!" she screamed. I searched for the source of the voice. The room was dark. Then a beam of light shone over a girl. She was strapped to an operation table. It was Elfy. Climax came out of the dark and she injected a dark blue serum into her. Elfy screamed in pain.

I woke up to the sound of Alice screaming. "Wake up!" I jumped out of bed and got dressed. I ran outside the tent to see other soldiers running into helicopters with guns. Alice was loading a clip of ammo into her rifle. "Alice what's going on?" I asked. "Apparently your friends Jays, MJ and Nightlife gave the position of the F.S.U base."

I grabbed her and kissed her so hard on the lips. "This is why I love you." I said. She blushed. I grabbed my rifle and ran to a helicopter and got in Alice and the others came running. They were fighting sleep. Alice started with the mission briefing. "Ok guys, I know you guys are tired. According to the Intel given by N.S the base is surrounded by mountains giving us and advantage. Snipers will be camping on the mountains. The rest of us will infiltrate the base. Are we clear?" She said. "Clear." We said fighting sleep.

I saw two jets flyby our helicopter. Suddenly, a helicopter exploded. Missiles were fired from the base. Our helicopter landed us on a mountain. We exited the helicopter. We all broke off. I started running down the mountain. I saw a part of the base burst into flames. That gave me a chance to break into the base.

I started running to the base. I saw to F.S.U soldiers firing at me. A tentacle wrapped around their necks. They screamed in fear. I started running towards the hole in the wall. Then I saw the monster. Elfy she was the monsters with the tentacles. The tentacles were on her back. The other F.S.U soldiers tried to take off in their helicopters.

Elfy started hissing at the RC soldiers. Then she looked at me. She started at me. She walked to me and I could see her sharp fangs and she wrapped her tentacles around me. "I thought you would never come back for me." She hissed into my right ear. "They turned you into a monster." I said. She gave me worried look.

She sniffed me and hissed I anger. She slapped me. "You cheated on me." She said hissing in anger. She released her tentacles around me. "I thought they would kill you." I said. "You thought?!" She said anger in her voice. "Then I will fight to take you back in my life.' She said. I looked at her and she winked at me.

She got on a helicopter and left. I saw Chance and Emperor getting treated at a medic bay. "Hey Chunks." Emperor said. "Hey guys." I said. Emperor looked sad. "What happened Emperor?" I asked. That was a stupid question of course they killed Cassie. She had supernatural abilities. "They killed Cassie." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said giving sympathy. "Thanks." He said. I walked away and saw MJ and Jay having a fight with Nightlife. Then I saw Widow she made it out. I walked towards her. She was cuffed and was watched by two soldiers. "So you made it out." I said. She looked at me and smiled. "The guards rescued me. What do you expect?" She said.

Suddenly, there was an explosion on the other side of the mountain. "What the hell is going on?!" I shouted. "It's F.S.U." a soldier shouted. "Please keep Widow safe." I ordered a guard. He nodded and called in a helicopter. I ran up the mountain to see Climax and a few F.S.U soldiers killing our soldiers. She looked up and saw me. A grin rose from her face. She leaped and chased me.

I broke into a sprint down the mountain. A blast of fire missed me. "Shit." I said. "You know Chunks, You were right. I should have thought about what I was doing." She said. I was on the edge of a cliff. I looked down to see the base it was attacked by the soldiers. The jets were getting shot down. "There's no way to run now Chunks." She said. I jumped down the edge and I hit a tree on the way down that broke my fall. I landed hard on my back.

I felt like I broke several bones in my body. I heard soldiers pulling out of the fight. "Come on Chunks." A voice said. It was familiar. It was Jay he picked me up and dragged me into the belly of a helicopter. "Stay with me Chunks." A medic said. My vision blurred and cleared. "We're losing him." The medic said. I passed out.

THREE DAYS LATER…

I woke up in a bed. My head hurt. My vision was blurry it slowly cleared. I let out a moan. I tried to get up. A sharp pain hit me. "Sam you should not move a lot." Elfy said. "Welcome back Chunks." Alice said. Elfy wrapped a tentacle around my hand. "I thought you would never wake up?" Elfy said. I tightened my grip around her tentacle. She was still beautiful as she was. Alice was sitting on a chair just staring at me. I heard the doors opened and Chance said. "I think he is ready."

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
